shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Genesis Zero (Génesi̱ Mi̱dén)
Génesi̱ Mi̱dén (literally translate to Genesis Zero) is a greek name given to the four greatest mercenaries in the world. These mercenaries are currently employed into the marines on a very high payroll because their strength is a great weapon for the World Government. Génesi̱ Mi̱dén consist's of four member's who are likely to be the best in the world at what they do. Each has a Devil Fruit of their own, but none have a Logia which is weird considering their strength's are able to match said admirals in battle. They all have knowledge of Haki, but only Billy Bunjin is able to use Haoshoku Haki. They were once renowned as the four greatest mercenaries in the world, and capable of sailing the new world. In history it was written that they retired and died off living a life with their own families, but this was merely a cover up, as since their contract with the World Government, the Génesi̱ Mi̱dén are now a formidable force amongst the marines equal to only the Admirals. Their legend's have been heard of by only the best of mercenaries, but they still follow up their contract with the Government. To enforce the laws of the Gorosei, until they are deemed unfit for work. The pay for the contract is a weekly overall pay and they recieve over 100,000,000 per month. The precise amount however is unconfirmed, but it is confirmed that they are rich. They are the most secretive of forces in the world government and are said to be the one's who taught Cipher Pol agent's all they know, whether this is true or not has been unconfirmed. But it is known that Cipher Pol in general has a great fear but highly respected opinion of them. The group are only known by Roger Era marine's such as Commander in Chief Kong, Former Fleet Admiral Sengoku, Vice Admiral's Galaxy Blade and Garp, but they are ordered and controlled by the Gorosei only. Their first appearance is in the Skyline War, where Génesi̱ Mi̱dén block the way of some extremely powerful pirates and cause the death of ???? ????? and ???? ???????. These men are highly dangerous and have never been beaten in combat so far. Their Leader Billy Bunjin has been known for his ruthless tactics, fighting skills and his cunning. Harold has been known to best even the greatest of weapon specialist's, bringing his fight with Dracule Mihawk to a tie. The Sentinel is somewhat of an all knowing being, their is nothing that escapes his knowledge. The Hulk is an unstoppable monster who's skin is so thick with muscle, most bullets bounce off of him as blade's aswell. He is usually the first into combat and the first one to win. Member's Attributes of Billy Bunjin Billy Bunjin is a rather mysterious and shadowed man, who act's playful at times but while fighting he can be extremely aggressive and tormenting. He lacks the affection of mercy, killing any victim as ruthlessly and bloodsplatteringly possible, he show's no hesitance towards the opposite gender when he ruthlessly kills ???? ??????? through violently ganging up on her with his other three squad mates, providing a gruesomly cruel and torturing death. His Haki is supreme to the other Génesi̱ member's and has been shown by the fact he is able to access Haoshoku Haki to it's fullest, another example of the extent of his haki is when he is able to completely and utterly defeat ???? ?????, who is one of the most powerful Logia users seen so far. His Titan devil fruit allows him to take the form of the ferocious and reverred titan Hyperion, who is known in greek legend as the Lord of the light and titan of the east. It gives him understanding of both the sun and moon along with the stars. It also makes him a formidable opponent as his sheer size is catastrophic, his hybrid form allows him to take on the size of a giant, and that alone is nothing compared to his actual titan size. Billy Bunjin is by far one of the most synical character's in the one piece world despite his carefree appearance. He has a valid understanding of the existence of life, and has his own interpretations on the way life and death should work. He will show no mercy to those who chose the life of a pirate or those who dare preach/fight against the world government. He is a fearful leader of the Génesi̱ group and it is obvious why. His height is currently unconfirmed due to the fact he has never been one to stay the same height, although when he had made his first appearance he was confirmed to be extremely tall (similar to the admiral's size's) and had towered over normal marines. He has also shown no mercy toward's his own side, killing marine's who would run from their own duty. He wears a fisherman's hat along with a similar coloured suit complete with a set colorscheme, while sportin sideburn's that lead into a beard as his had shadows his eyes. His hair (or what is seen of it) is rather scruffy and looks unattended. He is one of the four perfect Marine agent's. It is also noted that he treats his hat of a similar fashion to Luffy and his own strawhat. Overall, Billy is the leader of the group. He is the dominant figure among them, and will not hesitate to act when the job at hand can be done. He is the backbone of the group, without him the group cannot function properly and will lose half of it's strength. Attributes of 'The Sentinel' 'The Sentinel' known by his three colleagues as Adrian Einstein, it is elaborated by his squadmates that he is the smartest being in the World Government (if not the entire world), including the Gorosei and Fleet Admirals. His Devil Fruit allows his knowledge and understanding of the world to be infinite, however the amount of information that he can store is limited, as such he has been noted to carry around numerous books linked to heavy chains wrapped around his clothing beneath the cloak he wears. Billy Bunjin claims that each book contains thousands of bits of key information that are vital to adrain, such as weaknesses and guides, plans and plots. This was acknowledged as true when Adrian looked into one of the books and instantly remembered the primary functions of Nova Blades devil fruit, allowing him to counter and defend against Nova's power. During the time Vegapunk originally joined the World Government, it was debated by the Gorosei that Sentinel be the one to overlook and tutor Vegapunk and his everymove. However, this position was quelled when it was noted that Sentinels secrecy would be exposed to Vegapunk, who has yet to earn his own importance in the World Government, however he aso has his own importance in the group. Providing an incredible intellectual power, he has been shown as by far the greatest strategist of his squad, creating strategies that squash any move any opponent makes. He tends to boast the fact that he is often 1000 steps ahead of his opponents. Adrian wears a large white cloak that covers his head and shoulders down to his stomach, it act's are similar to a raincoat and is worn by the shoulder's while the hood is held by the head of course. The hood is white with a red cross like symbol on the top of it that is silver lined with actual silver metal, the edging of the hood is embedded with several silver-like gems. The hood covers the head like a veil but displays a shadow where the chin should be seen. The cloak, shoulder down has a unique colouring that acts according to Sentinels colorscheme, it has four arm like sleeves coming from the front of the shoulders and the back, which has a colorscheme of red and white, excluding the silver and gold on the metals in the design of said sleeves. The main body of the cloak is black, with a white edging that is covered in silver gems on the bottom edging. In the centre of said cloak is a small crevice which appears to be sown by metal locking it together, and reads 'Génesi̱ Mi̱dén shall stand on the world'. Adrian then proceeds to wear another cloak that appears to be covering his legs and body, excluding his arms where his hand is seen in the picture on the information box to the right. The inner cloak is mainly black, with a white centre trim that is cut off from the black by a thin red lining. The cloak is held together by approximately six silver belts that are tied extremely tightly. How Sentinel uses the bathroom while looking like he is sealed within his robes is currently unknown. Adrian Einstein is overall the brains of the group, despite the fact that Billy and Harold's intellectual level and IG are extremely high, Adrian dominates in the intelligence field. He is the strategist of the group and from the groups current succession rate, it is proven why. He act's as the brain of the group, if he falls. Their stategies shall dwindle and the body becomes useless. Attributes of 'The Hulk' Phil Barrowall, known by few as The Hulk is an unstoppable monster of a man. Destroying any kind of force in his way, he acts like a giant, raging, humanoid monster. Phil is capable of significant feats of strength, the magnitude of which increase in direct proportion to his anger. The Angier he get's the stronger he will become, making his strongest form after a defeat. He has absolutely no knowledge of both Kenbunshoku and Haoshoku Haki and is only experienced with Busoshoku Haki. It is said that he is the strongest of the Busoshoku Haki user's within the group and is constantly using said haki to protect his skin. His skin act's like that of a Dragon's scales, impervious to almost everything. This feat is currently unexplainable but it is an inexpendable. Phil's brute strength and power is renowned as making him the former 'Strongest Mercenary' in the world, which is shown that he is incredibly powerful, hence why he is a member of the Genesis Zero. Phil has a dark brown coloured skin, with pure white eyes and blood red pupils. His hair is slightly lighter than his skin colour and is worn in a ponytail, with two strands of hair coming down on his right forehead. He has a rather fat nose and a firm stubble on his chin. He wars an extremely large red collar, that a normal man could stand in and roll down a hill in. It has six holes on the back that form in a pyramid of three, with two large button like things on the front, that act as his limiter. The further back they go, the more energy he can use and the higher his anger can be built. He is extremely muscular to the point where his muscles and veins are constantly shown. His hands are three times the size of his face, either one is capable of crushing a man within it's grasp. He wears greyish brown fingerless gloves underneath a bright red metalled bracer that cover's from the back palm of his hand to the end of his wrist. They both have a black X along the wrist part and two holes along the bracer part. he also wears blue jeans that have a golden buckle that cover his manly parts. His jeans are tucked into his black boots which have a red trim. He also sport's a tattoo on his left shoulder that reads 'Génesi̱ Mi̱dén'. Phil is a rather abrupt man, often boasting of his strength and how much he wishes to crush something within his hand. He is rather hotheaded and will never take any kind of insult toward's him, he can be rather stupid at most times and will always challenge everyone he sees, he feels a sense of the need to prove his dominance over and over again. To the point where he has challenged almost everyone marine that is Vice Admiral or above to a fight at least once. The fact that he was able to fight on even grounds with Aokiji shows that he is respected for his extreme fighting prowess. But it is because of his power, that he has become so arrogant to the point of it being a weakness, he boast's about being invincible and will not even try to dodge swords or projectiles shot at him. This is a major weakness as if one of said projectiles was able to pierce his skin, he would not have much clothing or armour to defend himself with. Attributes of Harold Kitmin Harold Kitman is an expert in all types of weaponry, able to dispatch of any foe and slice anything with ease. He is remember as the former world's greatest swordsmen, before the time of Mihawk gaining said title. This came through a 'disappearance' where he had joined the Génesi̱ Mi̱dén, as said his disappearance was an excuse to hide the fact he has joined/signed a contract for the World Government. He is respected as the maturest of the group, he has experienced many things that they dare not question. It is thanks to these that Harold is quite efficient at what he does, as thank's to his fruit, his weaknesses always change after a while. Meaning you would have to discover his weakness while trying to fight him, which depending on his experiences has a variable difficulty to find. Harold act's like a rather wise man, he is stubborn and rather coolheaded. He can bring humour into the most serious of times and can occasionally be abrupt, often breaking an argument between Billy and Phil just by burping in a humourus fashion. He is rather intelligent and has more a way of being the reason of the group. He often kill's and/or brutally injures those younger than him that show him disrespect, he believes that EVERYONE must respect their elder's regardless of who they are (several times he has brutally injured World Nobles for showing him such disrespect). Because of his experiences, his personality changes slightly everynow and then. His personality drift's toward's said experiences he has gained and will offen change the outcome of his decisions. He is a powerful Haki user and specialises mainly in Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki. Which became a partial reason as to why he used to be the Worlds Greatest Swordsmen. It is rumoured that he could rival Mihawk's swordsmanship, but this is only a rumour. However it was stated that during the roger era he was known as the Worlds Greatest Swordsmen before said disappearance. He is the strongest weapon user of the group and is the second strongest overall member, he respect's his fellow colleagues for their strength and the fact he has been working with them for over 30 year's. He greatly respect's Adrian aswell due to the fact that Adrian's age is 84 making him the eldest of the group and the veteran. He is able to use one handed, duel handed and even weapons that are held via wrist, mouth and possibly armpit's, making his arsonry extremely wide and variable. Creating the ultimate force of offence and the possibility to break any kind of defence. He has also been listed as an incredibly vital asset for the World Government as when they get their own hands on a poneglyph he would be able to use his fruit to gain said experiences of the poneglyph and hopefully find out the locations of the rest of them. Leading to the government's full completion of finding the secret weapons and hiding the secret history. Category:1NF3RNO Category:Marine